Uno
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Y aquí estás; lleno de barro, con el uniforme sucio y empapado en sudor. Porque la mecha está encendida y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que explote. Taito.


Aquí les dejo otro Taito, que puede complementarse con "Entre nosotros" pero también se entiende solo. Espero que les guste.

Sí, es yaoi, así que quedan advertidos.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Uno.**

El bullicio de la gente inunda el lugar. A un lado, varias niñas gritan como posesas apoyando a su jugador favorito. Tu nombre llega claramente hasta mis oídos, mientras mi mente lo grita también. Realmente no observo el partido, no tengo la menor idea de cómo va el marcador; pero por tu cara sé que estás ganando...como siempre. Sonríes, tus pies moviéndose ágilmente al tiempo que dan toques al balón. Avanzas con una velocidad increíblemente rápida, dejando rostros desconocidos atrás. Miras tu objetivo, alzas la pierna, tomas aire y tiras. Los gritos estallando en las gradas y tus ojos brillando en medio de la multitud. Esa mirada que me busca y adivina, que se detiene en mí un par de segundos para luego disfrutar ese triunfo con los demás.

El primer tiempo se termina, luego llega el segundo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos viendo el cambio de expresiones que sufre tu cara, cada una tan abierta, tan viva. Tan tú. Tus piernas largas y morenas parecen reducir lo que te rodea a cenizas cuando se marcan firmes y fuertes bajo las calcetas. Pero salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando un pitido me avisa el fin del juego, miro entonces el marcador y volteo a verte nuevamente. Serio, altivo, orgulloso pero en el fondo, y es algo que estoy seguro sólo yo entiendo, te sientes derrotado. Lo sé al ver como tu mano estrecha la del otro capitán, lo sé al ver como tu mirada evita dirigirse a donde estamos. Lo sé porque, diablos, puedo sentir hasta acá tus latidos acelerados y llenos de frustración. Has perdido.

Sora y Takeru están inmersos en acalorada discusión sobre algo que no llega a mí, cuando veo que el estadio comienza a vaciarse y la tarde da paso a la noche. El atardecer se ve hermoso desde aquí, pero ahora eso es lo que menos importa. Koushiro se despide y se lleva a Mimi con él, mientras que tú te quedas parado un rato simplemente observando y el resto del equipo se dirige hacia los vestuarios.

- ¿Nos vamos hermano?- Me pregunta Takeru, casi adivinando mis intenciones.

- Vayan ustedes, tengo que hablar con Taichi.- Es lo único que digo, ellos no lo entenderían...no aún.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que fuiste a mi concierto. Dos semanas de aquél primer beso que removió todo en mí. La electricidad que generan tus besos es la mejor droga que pudiste darme. Me hace sentir tan vivo que no puedo pensar en nada más, al tiempo que la música empieza a sonar en mi cabeza. Me inspiras, Taichi. Cada pequeño trazo, cada rasgo, cada detalle me quita el sueño por la noche y se convierte en letras flotando en mi habitación. Sí, las noches son cada vez más largas.

Me pongo en pie y camino hacia la cancha con pasos lentos, abriéndome camino entre el mar de gente que va en sentido contrario. En cierto punto las gradas se vacían casi por completo, con unas cuantas parejas aisladas pero demasiado ocupadas en ellas mismas. Y yo, justo en medio del pasto, observándote dando tiros contra la red. Sé que me has sentido llegar y después de un último tiro te detienes y volteas hacia mí.

- Yamato.- Tu voz, suave y tranquila, no refleja el estado en que estas inmerso. Pero tu quijada aprieta, y demasiado.

- Estoy aquí, Taichi.- Te digo, haciendo un intento de sonrisa que no pasa desapercibido para ti.

Aquí estamos, en medio del estadio vacío y casi envueltos en la oscuridad. Tú, de pie y lleno de barro, con el uniforme sucio y empapado en sudor. Y yo, que pierdo poco a poco la cordura al poder observar tu cuerpo en ese estado. Así que me apresuro y te rodeo con los brazos, manchando mis ropas también.

- Te ves irresistible así.- Te digo al oído, apenas en un susurro.

- Cállate.- Me contestas, exactamente igual que años atrás.

Siento tu cuerpo estremecerse y sé que estás a punto de romperte. De repente te vuelves tan frágil que me da miedo romperte. Mis manos rozando tu espalda empapada al tiempo que pierdes una de las tuyas entre mis cabellos. Mañana me arrepentiré por esto, Taichi. Pero hoy me siento...diferente.

Te sueltas ligeramente del abrazo y tu boca busca apresuradamente la mía. Necesitada y desesperada. Mis labios corresponden y sabes salado, pero dulce. Me muerdes el labio inferior con tanta violencia que siento algo cálido salir de él. Mi propia sangre que baña el beso mientras el aire entre nosotros se termina.

Y no puedo evitar sentir que me aprovecho de ti cuando te empujo ligeramente hacia atrás, con mi mano adentrándose por tu playera para sentir esos músculos finos pero perfectamente definidos. Porque estas vulnerable y roto. Pero aquí estoy, junto a ti. Porque necesito demostrarte que puedo ser un poco como tú...y que puedes contar conmigo.

Tu boca baja de mis labios ensangrentados hasta mi cuello, en caricias que ponen en peligro mi cordura. Me dejo hacer mientras siento algo más húmedo rozar mi piel. Y tus besos que se vuelven abrasivos y más desesperados en cada instante, destrozando todo a su paso. Mordiendo y rompiendo, dejando marcas que aparecen en la mañana. Te aprisiono más hacia mí y puedo sentir tu cuerpo en la totalidad, rozando el mío. Me desesperas, Taichi.

Pronto, tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda. Rasguñan y marcan. Queman, tanto como la presa que tengo entre mis manos. El aire se vuelve caliente a pesar que estamos en invierno, tanto que no me doy cuenta cuando terminamos recostados. Mi espalda apoyada en la humedad del pasto y tu sobre mí. Puedo entonces mirar tus ojos, castaños y grandes, tan transparentes que tu alma se desnuda para mí.

- Justo como antes.- Te digo, delineando cada rasgo tuyo para grabar está imagen después.

Antes, que bastaba un golpe, un contacto físico brusco para traernos de vuelta a la realidad. Para darnos cuenta que no estábamos solos, que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Y ahora, que estoy atrapado entre tus brazos, haciéndote frente para demostrarte que también puedes contar conmigo.

Te empujo y me volteo, dejándote sobre el pasto ahora a ti. En la oscuridad de la noche tus ojos parecen brillar incluso más. Tanto como las estrellas que están arriba de nosotros. Tanto que consiguen quitarme el aliento, pero ya me he resignado. Eres fuego, Taichi. Ese fuego que se cuela por mis venas, haciéndolas hervir. Mi piel quema y me ofusca el pensamiento, eso haces.

Me inclino y vuelvo a lo mío, vibrando. Y, por primera vez, somos uno. Ahí, en el estadio vacío, llenos de lodo y sudor, perdiéndonos entre el pasto y con el cielo estrellado de testigo. El fuego que me abraza y la música que se escucha sin sonar siquiera. Algo tan sublime que mi mente no termina de entender, pero mi cuerpo siente. Latidos. Presurosos, calientes, respondiendo a cada embestida mientras tus labios se unen a los míos violentamente.

Y eres fuego, Taichi. Cada vez más ardiente, más apasionado. Soy fuego cuando estoy contigo, sintiendo mi propio interior arder hasta consumirse. Me conviertes en cenizas para volverme a armar, dolorosamente. Cenizas que se mezclan en cada poro de tu piel, para terminar introduciéndose por tus venas, para que no me olvides. Para que no me olvides.

Tus labios parecen cantar, tus movimientos son bruscos pero acompasados. Y eres música, que clama por ser quemada en mis manos. Disfrutando de cada aliento como si fuera el último, con tu nombre como bomba en mi garganta. Porque la mecha está encendida y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que explote. Aquí, en medio de la noche. Como una estrella que muere, haciendo brillar todo a su alrededor.

Morir, en pleno éxtasis. Quemándonos al son de la música invisible. Y tú, que eres fuego. Que da vida y la quita, una vez tras otra. Y yo, que me quemo dentro de ti, ahogándome de calor pero agradeciendo cada nueva quemadura. Hasta que no quede nada más.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si les ha gustado, o no, háganme saber su comentario en un review...

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
